


You people are slow

by psb123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psb123/pseuds/psb123
Summary: Oscar had a surprise for Ruby that left her beaming with happiness. What was this surprise? Well they're waiting to see who among their friends will be the first to figure that out.





	You people are slow

One might find it surprising how much of the night sky was up above Remnant right now since all things considered it wasn't actually that late in the day. But that's the effect that daylight savings time had on the world.

Daylight savings in of itself was a concept that Ruby Rose never quite understood. The only reason she was ever told for why it's a thing is because it benefits farmers. And having spent a good couple of years as the girlfriend of a former farmhand she definitely took the opportunity to get the clarification she was looking for.

Then Oscar told her "We just work from see until can't see. It doesn't really affect us." which left her even more confused.

But that wasn't what was on Ruby's mind right now. Instead she was wondering what her boyfriend was planning. He had asked her to accompany her somewhere important once night had fallen but when asked exactly where Oscar had just told her "Let's just say it's better for you to find out when we get there."

Curious was certainly a word to describe Ruby ever since. But she trusted Oscar so she decided to just play along. Currently the abode occupied by Ruby and Oscar also happened to house the whole general crew. Ruby's teams, both RWBY and RNJR, Maria, Qrow, Tai, Sun, Neptune, Illia, even Blake's parents were paying a visit at the time.

So needless to say an announcement that Ruby and Oscar would be heading out for a bit was a given.

"Okay. Have a good time. But don't stay out too late." Tai had said with a tiny bit of warning glare on his face. Qrow having a similar expression.

"Yeah yeah don't worry." Ruby had replied with a sigh. Seriously, didn't they realize how long Ruby and Oscar had been dating? It wasn't that long after Salem and Ozpin finally went to the afterlife in peace and that had happened back when they were just barely getting out of the teen phase. Now Oscar was 18 and Ruby was 20. You'd think they would stop giving Oscar the evil eye by now.

"We're almost there sweetie." Oscar had said breaking Ruby out of her flashback.

"Ooh Nice! I've been wondering this surprise you have planned is."

"Well wonder no more." Oscar had said grabbing a wall of leaves. "Here we are."

As Oscar pulled the leaves aside and beckoned Ruby onward, the Silver-Eyed Huntress found herself starstruck by what she saw. A beautiful lake that perfectly reflected the light of the moon and coincidentally enough was filled with roses. Ruby always thought as a pre-teen that if she ever found herself in a relationship that she would consider the use of roses so cheesy and overdone that it would start to annoy her. But gods that left this world and shattered the moon did Oscar prove her wrong.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing Oscar. How did you find such a…...romantic setting?"

"A lot of searching for just the right spot."

"The right spot?"

"Yeah."

Ruby saw that Oscar was starting to get nervous. "Are you alright Oscar? You're starting to tremble a bit."

"I am? Well I guess that….makes sense given the situation…..but I said I was going to do this…...I'm not backing down now!"

As Oscar started to take multiple deep breaths Ruby was more confused than ever. She and Oscar had shared many a romantic moment together. What could have him so worked up about this one?

Finally able to speak again, Oscar had turned towards his beloved girlfriend. "Ruby. When I first left home. I was scared of what was to come. I knew it would be filled with hardship, danger, and situations where saving the world would seem impossible. And while there were certainly plenty of those. I also met you. The greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Oscar had taken Ruby's hands into his as Ruby started to get tears of happiness. Oscar was the best thing that ever happened to her to. And she always loved hearing him say how much he means to her.

"Through all the trouble, anger, and sadness you were always there. You always made me feel like I had someone who cared about me. You helped me through all the seemingly impossible trials and gave me a reason to keep fighting. My life has been more amazing than ever since I met you."

Ruby had to wipe away a few of tears now. " _Oh Oscar. The effect you have on me."_ She thought to herself.

"And that's why in this life of mine, I can no longer imagine it without you."

As Oscar finished that last statement, he started to get on his knees. Which elicited a gasp from Ruby.

" _Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"_ Was the only conceivable thought Ruby was able to process at the moment.

Once he was kneeled in front of her, Oscar reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Ruby" finally Oscar had opened the box to reveal a ring made from diamonds and silver. With an emblem of roses formed into a heart shape and an insignia in the middle that read "My garden of eternal of love."

"Will you marry me?"

Ruby couldn't believe her eyes, or her ears, or her mind, or her anything. The man she loved more than anything in the entire world and beyond was on his knees asking to spend his life with her. She knew her answer clearer than crystal.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruby threw herself around Oscar in a vice grip of a hug and left sloppy frantic kisses on his face while tears of joy flowed from eyes like waterfalls.

Given their excitement the need to breathe came sooner for them than usual. But once it had arrived Oscar took the chance to slip the ring on Ruby's finger. Afterwards they had spent a little more time at the lake. Happily enjoying each others company. As they now would for the rest of their lives.

But eventually they did have to head back. A thought popped up in Ruby's mind. "So Oscar. I know it's typical for couples to announce their engagement to friends and family as soon as humanly possible. But don't you think it would be fun to see who can figure it out from seeing the ring on my finger first?"

Oscar replied with a chuckle "You sure are mischievous honey. But I have to admit. I'm curious about that too."

"All right, it's settled then. We'll see how long it takes for them to notice. To a certain degree of course. I can't keep my excitement contained forever."

"That makes two of us."

The two lovers returned home to nice simple greetings from their companions. "Hey there. You two have fun out there?" They were asked by Ruby's sister and Oscar's soon to be sister-in-law.

"Yeah. I'd say we did." Ruby had replied.

"That's good to hear. Hope you two have room. Dinner should be done soon." Ren had added to the conversation.

Afterwards everyone was just acting normal as they waited for the meal. Ruby and Oscar looked to each other and rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces. This was going to take a while.

Though what didn't take a while was Zwei perking up his ears, looking towards the lovely couple, and happily prancing over to them with a quick bark.

He jumped up to the couch and started crawling all over the husband and wife to be a lot of energy. Ruby was eventually able to keep him still via a tummy rub. But she and her fiance gave a noticeable chuckle as they realized that out of everyone there, Zwei was the first one to figure out their engagement.

Their laughter was small, but it did catch the attention of a few the others. Though all it left was a mild curiosity as to what was so funny.

"All right. Dinner's Ready." Tai had called out. "Oh thank goodness. I'm starving." Yang had mentioned as everyone made their way to the table.

It was a relatively normal dinner. A conversation about someone's day here, a discussion about upcoming missions there, and Nora gorging down her food like the lovable glutton she is. A standard evening for the group.

Though Nora was admittedly having some trouble stuffing her face as fast as she usually does. She kept getting this bright flash in her eyes and it was starting to annoy her. At some point she had to take a break from eating to figure out where it was coming from.

Once she saw that it was coming from Ruby's direction, she shielded her eyes just enough to where she could try and identify this mysterious culprit.

" _What on earth does Ruby have in her hand that's causing such a bri….."_ Her thoughts were cut short as she found herself stunned, or shocked, or in complete awe. Hell you might as well take all the descriptions of that feeling and just throw them in a blender because Nora Valkyrie's brain had shut down.

…..but only for a brief moment before she let out a scream of pure noise and excitement.

"OhmygodIcan'tbelieveitI'msohappyforyoutwowhen'stheweddingwhereareyoutakingyourhoneymoonhowmanykidsareyouplanningtohave"

"NORA!" Ren had shouted with his hands covering his ears.

"Ugh! You mind explaining why you just decided to try and make us all deaf?!" Jaune had asked

"Yeah! What's wrong with you Nora?!" Yang had followed with.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Nora had proceed to grab Yang by the collar and pull her to her face with a few shakes for good measure.

"HOW CAN YOU ASK WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME WHEN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN NOTICED YET THAT YOUR OWN SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"My sister is getting….wait…...WAIT WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yang had turned to Ruby and Oscar with her eyes threatening to pop out of her head.

Smiling and lifting up her ring finger while her also smiling fiance wrapped his arm around her Ruby replied with "Yup. Guilty as charged."

Jaws and dinner plates had dropped. Stunned Silence lingered for a small moment. And then multiple statements of congratulations had filled the room.

Some kept it simple like Maria saying "Well I'll be damned. I didn't know if I'd live long enough to see my pupil tie the knot, but I guess life is full of pleasant surprises. Way to go you two."

"Yeah" Jaune had started "I'm really happy for both of you. You two deserve each other."

Though some were certainly showing more excitement than others. Nora aside, Weiss started going a little crazy about this.

"Oh I can't believe you two are finally getting married. Don't you worry. I'll do everything in my power to help make your wedding incredible." Weiss had stated as she started brainstorming the best possible options for things like food, the highest quality chefs to bake the cake, the fanciest wedding hall to hold the ceremony in, "Okay Vale has some good ones, but Atlas is sort of known for these rich, fancy things." Weiss had started mumbling to herself before being cut off by Illia.

"What about the Heaven in the Sky wedding hall in the windy territories of Mistral?"

"OH! That's a good one too!" Weiss and Illia had started thinking up ideas like scientists on the verge of a world changing discovery.

Blake had left a sweatdrop at this. As did quite a few of the people there. But in the back of her mind Blake was happy to see how close Weiss and Illia had gotten over the years. Especially considering the poor history between Schnee's and the Faunus. Which led to some, nerve wracking first impressions between the two.

At the same Blake couldn't help but think. " _Okay you two tone it down. It's Oscar and Ruby's wedding. Let them plan it and for god's sake give them some time to do so. They've only been engaged for…..wait a minute."_

"So Ruby. When exactly did Oscar propose to you?" Blake had voiced

"Oh just tonight. That was what he asked me to accompany him for."

"So that's what that was about." Tai had said.

"Well congratulations you two. I must admit this caught me off guard. But I'm happy for you. Oscar, you've been great to my little girl all these years. I'm happy she'll be getting someone like you for a husband."

"I second that." Qrow had added. "Shock factor aside. You two really complete each other and I'm happy to see you both taking this step in your lives. And I promise, me and Tai will try to put an end to the glaring."

"That would be appreciated Uncle Qrow." Ruby replied with a small giggle. "Thank you. All of you."

"Yes. Thank You." Oscar had followed up with. "Now um, could you let go of us Yang? It's getting kind of hard to breathe." Oscar had requested.

"Sorry! I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little? You were practically crushing us the moment we confirmed the engagement." Ruby had pointed out to her sister.

"I can't help it! My little sister finally getting herself a hubby out of the boy she's been giving goo-goo eyes to for years!" Yang had stated while giving Ruby a noogie.

"Yang!"

"All right all right I'll let you go." Yang had said releasing Ruby with a few laughs.

Soon after it was about to time for everyone to call it a night. Well mostly. Ruby and Oscar wanted to spend some more time just being near each other for a while after everyone had gone to sleep.

"Fair enough." Yang had replied with a yawn. "I'm getting pretty tired though so I'm going to crash in my bed. Night Sis. Night Bro."

"Bro. Heh, yeah. I will be your Brother-In-Law soon enough won't I?" Oscar had said

"Yup." Yang replied with. "And I got to say, it has a nice ring to hit. You two are really good for each other. I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks Sis. Goodnight."

As Yang nodded and headed off to sleep. Ruby took another gaze at her engagement ring. After getting lost in it for a bit, she felt her fiance's had on her shoulder and looked up at him to see him giving her a loving gaze. They cuddled up with each other and fell into a blissful sleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it. I was struggling for a while trying to figure out who exactly should have been the one to notice the engagement rings first (aside from Zwei). I brought up the scenario in Miraculous Cora Zone's Rosegarden server on discord and a user by the name of Miggy97 suggested Nora as the first and only reply. So with in that in mind, allow me to leave a special thanks to Miggy97 for sealing the deal on that.


End file.
